Zero's Cruise Ship
by Windrises
Summary: Zero gets a cruise ship so he can upstage Prince Schneizel, but Schneizel has a much nicer ship.


Note: Code Geass is done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge hopped around the living room while saying, "I got great news."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I bought a cruise ship."

C. C. asked, "Will you ever stop wasting money for your dumb schemes?"

Lelouch looked offended while asking, "Why do you think that me buying a cruise ship is dumb?"

C. C. said, "You keep spending tons of money on stuff you don't need and you end up accidentally breaking the stuff."

Lelouch tried to look dignified while saying, "I'm one of the most careful people of all time."

C. C. rolled her eyes and asked, "Why did you buy a cruise ship?"

Lelouch said, "Because Prince Schneizel recently got a cruise ship."

C. C. asked, "Do you have to be so obsessed with upstaging him?"

Lelouch said, "Proving that I'm better than the prince is one of the most important things in my life. A lot of people have been talking about how eloquent and fun the prince's cruise ship is. My cruise ship is going to way more popular and hip than his silly cruise ship. Tomorrow I'm going to be on the ship as Zero. The Black Knights will be with me so you should come too."

C. C. replied, "I'd rather not, because you'll probably make the ship sink."

Lelouch said, "Don't worry. General Tohdoh will be the ship's captain, not me."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad that you at least had the common sense to not try to drive the ship."

Lelouch said, "I would be the captain, but I don't want to miss out on playing on the ship. We can drink fancy sodas, eat mildly healthy food, swim near Aquaman's house, and party for hours."

C. C. replied, "I can't believe I'm complimenting one of your crazy plans, but that sounds like fun."

Lelouch smiled and said, "You're the best."

C. C. asked, "Do you actually think that?"

Lelouch said, "I'm the best, but you rock."

C. C. glared at Lelouch and said, "Rephrase that."

Lelouch replied, "I love you."

C. C. said, "That's better."

The next day Lelouch got on his Zero costume and went onto his cruise ship along with C. C. and the Black Knights. C. C. wore a white dress and the Black Knights wore their regular outfits with the addition of fancy cruise jackets that Zero bought. Zero walked up to General Tohdoh and asked, "Are you sure that you know how to be a ship captain?"

General Tohdoh answered, "I was a ship captain for two years before becoming a general."

Zero said, "Wow. I'm not used to meeting people who are qualified at their jobs."

General Tohdoh replied, "That's a weird way to compliment me, but I appreciate it."

Zero walked up to Kaname Ohgi and asked, "Did you buy tons of fancy sodas?"

Ohgi said, "Yeah, but I do have to question why you made us buy fancy sodas instead of regular sodas. They cost five times as much."

Zero replied, "But they're way more fancy."

Ohgi said, "But the only difference is that they come in fancy bottles instead of cans."

Zero said, "Start the ship General Tohdoh."

General Tohdoh asked, "What's your destination?"

Zero said, "Drive the ship around, until I find the prince's cruise ship." General Tohdoh started driving the ship.

Ohgi looked at the ocean and said, "It looks really nice."

Zero jokingly replied, "Most oceans aren't rude."

C. C. changed into her swimsuit and asked, "Where's the swimming area?"

Zero asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "You said we could swim on the cruise ship."

Zero replied, "I didn't word myself that well. You can swim around in the ocean."

C. C. responded, "I can't do that."

Zero asked, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "Because the ship is still moving. If I left the ship I wouldn't be able to get back on."

Zero replied, "You could get back on the ship on our way back home."

C. C. said, "That's not a tempting offer."

Tamaki said, "I'm going to go swimming."

Ohgi replied, "But how will you get back on? The ship's going to be miles away by the time you're done swimming."

Tamaki responded, "Whatever dude." Tamaki jumped into the ocean.

Zero said, "I feel tempted to leave him in the ocean."

C. C. asked, "Are there any sharks nearby?"

Zero proudly said, "Don't worry. If any show up I'll use my shark repellent bat spray."

C. C. asked, "Where did you get that?"

Zero said, "I found it at a pawn shop. I traded in my key to the city for it."

Diethard Ried replied, "I got a key to the city at a pawn shop recently."

Zero said, "You probably bought mine."

Diethard replied, "I thought it was a valuable item, but I ended up trading it in for some paper towels from 1940."

Several minutes later Zero's cruise ship was nearby Prince Schneizel's cruise ship. Zero said, "Feel free to stop the ship General Tohdoh. May I call you Captain Tohdoh when you drive the ship?"

General Tohdoh said, "Of course Zero. It's an honor."

Prince Schneizel had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Greetings Zero."

Zero looked at the prince and noticed that he was wearing his usual fancy outfit. Zero laughed and said, "It seems like you never know how to relax."

Schneizel replied, "I admit that I have a hard time not being the calm and proper person in charge of things. I remain the levelheaded leader so my hardworking family and allies can enjoy lovely cruises like this."

Zero angrily said, "Stop pretending to be the good guy."

Schneizel replied, "I'm merely expressing how I feel Zero. You're not used to that, because you lie all the time." Zero wanted to stick his tongue out at Schneizel, but he didn't want to take his mask off.

Kanon asked, "May I have another apple cider Prince Schneizel?"

Prince Schneizel said, "Of course. Have as much as you feel like having."

C. C. said, "It seems like the prince treats the people on his ship well."

Zero replied, "Thankfully I have really tasty food for my crew."

Schneizel said, "I give my family and friends fresh food from four star places. What do you give your crew?"

Zero replied, "I got them some leftover food that's almost a month old." Zero grabbed some chicken and pizza out of the fridge, but he accidentally dropped the food into the ocean.

Ohgi asked, "What will we eat now?"

Zero said, "We'll get fast food on the way back."

Schneizel replied, "Don't worry about starving or any lack of fun. All of Zero's crew is invited to visit my cruise ship."

Ohgi asked, "Really?"

Schneizel said, "I don't want Zero to come, but the rest of you should come. You can relax in the cruise ship's pool while my loyal crew provides you with fresh food and beverages." Schneizel put a plank onto his ship that was long enough for Zero's crew to use if they wanted to.

Diethard smiled while saying, "I'm going to check out the prince's cruise ship. It's way more exciting and charming than Zero's ship." Diethard ran to the plank. Because of how reckless he was he barely got to Schneizel's ship without falling off the ship.

Ohgi nervously said, "I'm sorry to be rude Zero, but I'm really hungry and thirsty." Ohgi walked to the prince's ship. Most of the other members of the Black Knights went to the prince's ship too.

Zero said, "I failed to upstage the prince and I even failed to impress my own crew."

C. C. replied, "I'm going to go to the prince's ship too."

Zero asked, "Why?"

C. C. said, "Because he actually provided a safe way for people to swim and I really want some pizza." C. C. started walking to the prince's ship.

Zero asked, "Did everybody leave me behind?"

General Tohdoh said, "I stayed."

Zero replied, "That's good, but you're the captain so I figured you were still here anyways."

C. C. and a few of the Black Knights went into Schneizel's pool. C. C. waved to Princess Cornelia who was also in the pool. C. C. said, "Even though Schneizel is very untrustworthy he seems to be dependable when it comes to fancy events."

Cornelia replied, "He's a good party host. Zero seems like a terrible person to be around."

C. C. said, "You're wrong about that. He's the best."

Cornelia asked, "Then how come you're on his enemies' ship instead of being with him?"

C. C. said, "Fair point." A short time later C. C. left Schneizel's ship and went back to Zero's ship.

Zero said, "Welcome back. I thought you would of stayed on Schneizel's ship the whole time."

C. C. replied, "No. Despite not always being a good host I would rather hang out with you than with anybody else."

Zero said, "You're the best. If I wasn't wearing my mask I would kiss you." C. C. kissed Zero's mask. Zero said, "This cruise adventure wasn't too bad."

C. C. replied, "But you didn't get to upstage the prince."

Zero said, "But I got to give you a good time which is more important." C. C. lifted off Zero's mask to kiss him. Zero nervously said, "My secret identity is in trouble."

C. C. replied, "Nobody's watching." C. C. put Zero's mask back on Lelouch after the kiss was over.

Zero said, "Lets go back to land."

C. C. asked, "Aren't you going to get your crew back onto the ship first?"

Zero said, "Schneizel will give them a ride home. Start driving us home Captain Tohdoh."

General Tohdoh replied, "Yes sir." On the way home the ship passed Tamaki. Zero didn't bother picking him up so he had to swim two miles to get back to land.


End file.
